Fallen
by cenarkogal02
Summary: After Anna is taken things take a turn for the worse. Can Dean, Sam and Audrey save her before it's too late? Sequel to Livin' on a Prayer. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Here is chapter one of my third Supernatural! I hope you will read and review this one like you did the others! I only own Anna, Audrey and Ambriel. PLEASE let me know what you think! Your feedback is what keeps these stories alive!**

**

* * *

**Anna coughed and slowly opened her eyes. She looked around at the unfamiliar surroundings and tried to scream but no sound came out.

"Ah I see you have finally woken up." A voice said. Anna looked up to see a strange man emerging from the darkness.

"Where am I? Who are you?" Anna asked as the man walked beside the small table she was lying on and tightened the straps that were holding her down causing her to scream in pain.

"You are in a safe place. As to who I am we have met before that is all I will say." The man said as Anna looked at him with a confused face.

"What are you going to do to me?"

"That all depends. If you behave we will behave." The man said with a smirk as Anna closed her eyes and took a breath.

"Dean I love you." She thought as the man left the room. "Ambriel please send a message to your daddy for me. Tell him I love him and I am still alive. Tell him I made a mistake and to please find me." She added as Audrey walked into the room.

"Audrey do you still have that bitch in you?" Anna asked in a hoarse voice as the demon laughed at her. "That answers my question." She added as he cousin walked over to her with a knife.

"What are you doing?" Anna asked with wide eyes as her cousin smiled and held the knife to her throat.

"Don't worry this won't hurt a bit." Audrey said with a sinister smile as Anna screamed.

**~Hotel~**

"ANNA!" Dean screamed as he sat up in bed quickly and wiped the sweat from his brow. "Damnit!" He screamed as he punched his pillow.

Sam opened his eyes and stretched then looked over at his brother who was clutching his pillow and crying.

"Dean, you have to stop beating yourself up over what happened. It was Anna's choice." Sam said as Dean looked over at him with a glare.

"Excuse me for being upset that my WIFE was taken hostage. Do I need to remind you that they put a demon in your girlfriend? You act like you don't even care." Dean yelled as Sam just shook his head.

"Oh I don't care? Who has been staying up till all hours of the night trying to find a way to get them back? I care Dean. Trust me." Sam said as Dean closed his eyes and let out a breath.

"I'm scared Sammy. For the first time in my life I am truly scared about what is going to happen. I mean the apocalypse thing was nothing compared to this. My wife and my little girl are in danger. I'm scared Sam." Dean said again as he held the pillow tighter to him.

"You have another one of those dreams?"

Dean nodded as Sam sighed.

"It was different this time. She was strapped down to a table like Alastair had and I saw a man I've never seen before. Anna was talking to him and then he left the room. She lay back down on the table and shut her eyes and I heard her voice. It was like she was sending Ambriel a message to send to me. She told her to tell me that she loved me that she was alive and that she had made a mistake. Then Audrey walked into the room with a knife. She put it to Anna's throat and she let out this horrifying scream." Dean said flinching at the thought. "That is when I woke up. She wants me to find her Sam. Ambriel sent that to me." He added as Sam just looked at him with wide eyes.

"Wow." Sam said as it was the only word that came to mind.

"You believe me don't you?" Dean asked with a serious expression.

"Yes I do. You remember the visions I used to have? They were scary as hell dude. There may be some way to figure out where she is. We need to do some more research and go and get Ambriel. She would be more useful here with us." Sam said as Dean nodded.

"We need to keep a watch over her at all times. Once they find out Anna isn't the key we know they won't be happy." Dean said as Sam agreed and pulled some books out of his bag and began to read.

Dean sighed and lay back down on the bed.

"We will find you Ann." Dean said in a whisper as he slowly drifted back off to sleep.

**~Later~**

"Ruby darling what are you doing? She holds no purpose if we kill her." The man said as he walked towards the table and Audrey's body turned around.

"Ruby? We killed you!" Anna screamed as Ruby smacked her across the face making her fall back on the table.

"Master you see how she talks to me?" Ruby asked as Anna looked at her with a glare.

"You are a lying bitch! You brainwashed Sam and made him raise the devil! I'll be damned if I let you ruin our lives again!" Anna yelled as Ruby looked back at the man.

"Master may I?" Ruby asked with a pout as the man slowly nodded.

"This will be fun." She said with a smirk as she got the knife she had used before and cut into Anna's arms.

"Would you please shut your mouth?" Ruby asked as Anna hissed in pain.

"Bite me bitch." Anna said breathing heavy causing Ruby to shake her head.

"That's not the answer I was looking for." Ruby said as she brought the blade to Anna's cheek and cut.

Anna screamed and thrashed around on the table as Ruby stood over her and smiled.

"What's wrong? Don't want me scarring up that pretty face? Too bad." Ruby said with a laugh as she dug the knife deeper.

"Darling, that's enough for now." The man said as he took the knife from Ruby's hand and kissed her lips gently.

"Yes master."

"Anna my dear we need to talk." The man said as he walked closer to the table. "You see you are very important to us. If you do what we want you to do your family will be kept safe. I will send someone personally to keep watch over them. Also, no harm will come to you." The demon said as Anna just looked at him. "Your power will be of legends!" He added.

"What power? I don't know what you are talking about." Anna lied making the man grit his teeth.

"The power that is deep within you. You must embrace it. One day you will be more powerful than you can imagine. You are the chosen one." The man said as Anna just stared.

"What do you mean?" Anna asked with wide eyes as the man smiled at her.

"It means that if you embrace your power you will rule the world with me. We will win the war but only with your help."

"What? War? What War?"

"The war between heaven and hell of course." The man said with a laugh as he sat down beside the table.

"What side would I be fighting for?"

"Hell."

Anna looked at him with wide eyes as he just sat and smiled at her.

"Um… may I ask who you are?" Anna asked as she swallowed hard afraid of the answer.

"We met a year ago in Stull Cemetery." The man said causing Anna's eyes to widen.

"L… Lu… Lucifer?" She stammered as the man smiled.

"In the flesh.."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Here is chapter 2! Sorry it took me so long to get it up my muse died a little when I didn't get any reviews and the CW pushing the show back a week didn't help matters lol but anyways here it is! PLEASEEEE read and review.. I beg of you lol **

**

* * *

****~North Carolina~**

"Thanks for taking Am for a few days Lisa. You don't know how much it meant to me and Ann." Dean said as Anna's mom looked at him with a smile.

"Oh it's no trouble. We love getting to see her. I don't know if I want to give her back to you." Lisa said with a laugh as Dean gave her a smile. "How is Anna doing?" She added.

"She's still sick but she is a lot better than she was. Audrey is taking care of her." Dean lied as Lisa nodded. "Her fever broke last night. She was sitting up in bed asking for Ambriel so I thought I should come and get her." Dean said as Lisa gave a little laugh and smiled.

"You know Dean when Anna ran off with you I gave her father full permission to get after you with his shotgun when he saw you because you took away our little girl. I thought you were a bad influence and she would come back home crying within a week, but now I see that I was wrong. You are a good man Dean. I'm glad she found you." Lisa said with a smile as Dean returned it.

"Thank you ma'am." He said as he picked his daughter up. I'll have Anna call you when we get back home." Dean said as Lisa hugged him.

Dean walked out the door and watched as Lisa shut the door behind him. He looked down at his daughter that was looking at him with a grin.

"What are we going to do with you?" Dean asked as he put his daughter in the backseat of the car and began the drive back to Sioux Falls.

**~On the Road~**

Sam looked over at his brother after about an hour of driving in silence. Dean just stared at the open road ahead of them.

"Dean we are going to find her. I promise." Sam said as Dean looked over at him for the first time since they had left.

"Then why do I have the feeling that this is going to end badly?" Dean asked as his brother looked down.

"Dean you need to have faith. After all that we have been through, after all that you and Anna have been through, don't you think she would want you to keep going? She sent that message to Ambriel for a reason. She WANTS you to find her. She wants you to be the strong one Dean." Sam said as Dean slowly nodded.

"What do we need to do?" Dean asked as Sam gave him a small smile.

"I'm not sure. I've been researching since we left the hotel. I have found a few things but I'm not sure if they will work, that's why we need Bobby." Sam said as Dean kept driving down the road.

"We WILL find her Dean don't you worry." Sam said as he pulled out a book from his bag and began to read. Dean gave him a smile and continued driving.

**~Bobby's~**

When the brothers got to Bobby's they immediately began researching they only stopped when they heard Ambriel crying.

"I'll be back guys." Dean said as he ran up the stairs and opened the door to the room that Ambriel used while they were at Bobby's.

"Hey princess, Daddy's here. What's wrong?" He asked as he picked her up and slowly rocked her a little.

"You can't be hungry you just ate." Dean thought a loud as he rocked her. He put her down on the small changing table and checked her diaper to see that it was clean. He picked her back up and held her in his arms.

"You just miss your mommy don't you? I do too." He said in a sad voice as he rocked his daughter who appeared to be calming down. "When I was little your grandma used to sing this song to me when I couldn't sleep." He added as Ambriel fidgeted a little bit.

"_Hey Jude, don't make it bad  
Take a sad song and make it better  
Remember to let her into your heart  
Then you can start to make it better._

_Hey Jude, don't be afraid  
You were made to go out and get her  
The minute you let her under your skin  
Then you begin to make it better._

_And anytime you feel the pain, hey Jude, refrain  
Don't carry the world upon your shoulders  
For well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool  
By making his world a little colder."_

Dean sung the words he had heard so many times from his mother as his daughter slowly fell asleep in his arms.

"Hey Jude?"

Dean turned around to see his brother standing at the door smiling at him.

"Yeah. Mom used to sing it to me and it always put me out like a light. Guess Am is like her Dad." Dean said with a smile as he gently put Ambriel back in her crib.

"She misses Anna doesn't she?" Sam asked as he walked into the room and stood beside his brother.

"I think so." Dean said with a nod as Sam looked down at his niece with a smile.

"You know I never thought I'd see you married with a kid." Sam said with a laugh as Dean covered up his daughter and turned around to look at Sam.

"You know when she was born I promised her and Anna that she wouldn't grow up like we did and I promised Anna that the hunting would stop. We try and live a normal life and what happens? Those sons of bitches win every time. They always find a way to weasel into our lives and make it hell. They have already taken Anna from me they wont take Ambriel." Dean said with a hiss as he pushed past his brother who looked at him with a shocked face as Dean made his way back to the library.

Sam looked down at his niece and sighed. "Am, lead us to her and soon, before your Dad goes even crazier." He said as he leaned down and kissed her head and followed his brother to the library.

Anna looked at the empty room around her and sighed as she laid her head back on the table.

She had been only been away for two days but seemed like years. She wondered if her message had made it to Ambriel or had it been a waste of time.

"_What the hell?" _Anna thought. If it did work she could send her more details of the place she was being held at. If not, it would give her a little hope.

"_Am I hope you are listening baby. Send this to your Daddy." _Anna thought as she looked around the room. "_The room I am in looks a little like the panic room at Bobby's except there is no Devils Trap." _Anna thought. "_There are no windows no anything just walls, this table and another table filled with weapons." _She looked over at the table and memorized every one in case Ambriel could somehow get the message to Dean. _"Baby, tell him to please hurry. I think we are running out of time. Tell him I love him and miss him but please hurry." _She thought frantically as Ruby/ Audrey walked back into the room and picked up a knife.

"Master went out for a little bit now it's my turn to play. Now where were we?" She asked with an evil smirk as Anna's eyes widened.

"_Dean, please hurry."_

**~Bobbys~**

Dean suddenly hissed in pain and dropped to his knees dropping the book that he had been reading.

"Dean what's wrong?" Sam asked as his brother held his head and screamed in pain. Sam looked over at Bobby who looked just as scared.

After a few minutes Dean calmed down and looked straight ahead.

"Dean?" Sam asked dropping to his knees beside his brother who still remained quiet.

"Come on boy say something!" Bobby said as he shook Dean's shoulders a little bit.

Dean looked over at Bobby then at Sam with a little bit of a smile on his face.

"I think I know where Anna is."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long for me to update this story! A lot has happend in the past few months.. I got a job and it consumes some of my time and my muse for this died.. BUT after getting into a new genre of books it came back! So read, review and enjoy!**

* * *

"What the hell are we doing here?" Sam asked Dean as he pulled the Impala to a stop. He quickly got out and looked at the warehouse that the demon Crowley had imprisoned alphas in.

"Dean I have a bad feeling about this." Sam said as he walked and stood beside his brother.

"I know she's in there Sam. I can feel it. I just can't leave her." Dean said with a sad face as Sam sighed.

"It's too easy Dean. Why would they bring her here of all places? It's a trap." Sam said as Dean looked at him with a glare.

"This is the best shot we have Sam. I will die to save her. If it's a trap so be it." Dean said as he grabbed his gun from the trunk and slammed it shut.

"Dumbass." Sam said under his breath as he followed his big brother inside.

"Are you ready to start the ritual master?" Audrey said as Lucifer walked up behind her with a smile on his face.

"Ritual what ritual?" Anna asked as Audrey walked towards her with a smile on her face.

"The ritual that's going to tell us where you are hiding that precious baby of yours that's what." Audrey said as she started pouring things into a bowl.

"Why do you want to know where Ambriel is? I told you that the key was me." Anna said as Lucifer laughed.

"And you are a terrible liar. We knew from the start you would sacrifice yourself for your daughter. After we took you we knew that husband of yours would come running after you. We kill both of you so you can't screw up our plan. Kill two birds with one stone." Lucifer said with a smirk as Anna glared at him.

"You son of a bitch…"

Lucifer smirked as he began to say a few words in latin he stopped short when the sounds of gunshots could be heard.

"What in the world? I thought you secured this place Ruby?"

"I thought I had." Ruby/ Audrey said as she grabbed her knife from her pocket.

"Oh well the plan is working lovely it appears." Lucifer said as Dean and Sam appeared around the corner with their guns raised.

"Let her go you son of a bitch." Dean said as Audrey stepped forward with a smirk on her face.

"Audrey what the hell happened to you?" Sam asked as Audrey smirked at him.

"Nothing at all Sammy boy. I can't believe I didn't get a better welcome considering I taught you everything you know." She said with a smirk as Sam looked at her with wide eyes.

"Ruby? But Audrey killed you…." Sam said as he stared at her.

"Kind of ironic I'm using Audrey as a host since she was the one who killed me but her body works out perfectly. We can be together just like we were meant to be and even better I'll be in the body of the woman who you want the most." She said with a giggle as Sam glared at her.

"I'll get you out of her you bitch."

"Oh really? I'd love to see you try." Ruby said with a laugh but stopped short as she saw Sam hold his hand out began to draw her out with his mind as he had done in the past.

"Sam what the…" Ruby said as she began to cough up black smoke.

"Old habits die hard." Sam said with a smirk as the smoke disappeared into the floor and Audrey's body fell to the floor.

Sam quickly ran to her side and picked her off the floor a little bit and touched her face.

"Audrey?"

Audrey slowly started to open her eyes and look at Sam as he smiled.

"Welcome back baby. How do you feel?" He asked as Audrey put her hand on her forehead.

"Like shit. I was awake for the whole thing Sam. I have a pounding headache. I hate that bitch." Audrey said as Sam let her stand on her own.

"I do too. More than you know."

"Where's Anna?" Audrey asked as Sam pointed and looked at his brother still pointing his Colt at Lucifer.

"Dean Dean Dean. You know a gun can't work on me." Lucifer said as Dean kept the gun where it was. "Now be a good little boy and tell me where the kid is."

"You really think I'm going to tell you where she is? I'm sick and tired of all of you demons screwing up my life. You took my mother, you took my father, and you almost took Sammy away from me. Taking my wife and trying to take my daughter… that is the last straw. I had a normal life, the family that I always wanted… even if it was just for a year that was the happiest I have ever been in my life and I'll be damned if you screw it up." Dean yelled as Lucifer just smiled at him.

"Normal life? Dean you will never have a normal life. Your past is going to haunt you forever. You think that you can give up hunting and this life at the drop of a hat? Think wrong. Everyone wants your head on a silver platter."

"I will not let Ambriel grow up the way I did. I grew up in the back of a car and dingy hotel rooms. I will not let her grow up the way I did because of your asses. I refuse to." Dean said as he shot at Lucifer.

The bullet went through his chest and he laughed as he looked down at the wound healing.

"That tickles." He said as he stepped forward and stared hard at Dean making him scream in pain.

"You bastard leave him alone he has nothing to do with this." Anna said speaking for the first time since her husband and brother in law had entered.

"Ahh so she speaks… It's going to be fun killing you. I'm going to do it nice and slow… making you suffer just like pulling the wings off an insect." Lucifer said as he untied Anna from the table and pulled her up by her hair making her scream.

Dean began to say something but stopped as the room began to spin.

"What in the hell?" Sam said as Lucifer disappeared and they were all inside of Bobby's panic room.

"Cass?" Audrey yelled as she looked around.

Dean quickly ran to Anna's side as he saw her lying on the floor motionless.

"Baby?" he asked as she slowly began to stir.

"Dean?"

"It's okay. I'm right here you are safe." He said as he gathered her up in his arms.

"Am I dreaming?" Anna asked as she buried her face into her husbands chest.

"No you aren't." Dean said with a laugh as Sam and Audrey walked towards them.

"Let's go check on Ambriel and see what brought us back." Sam said as the four of them walked out of the panic room.

**~Upstairs~**

The four quickly ran up the stairs to see Castiel looking down at Ambriel who was asleep in her crib.

"Spill it Cass." Dean said with a hiss as the angel slowly turned around to face them.

"There is a lot of things you don't know…" The angel began to say making Dean fume.

"Why do they want Ambriel, Cass? Tell me the truth." Anna said not backing down from the angel.

"I did tell you the truth." Castiel said looking down.

"There has to be more than what you are letting on. If she is what you said she was they could have just reached inside of her to get the energy out. They had a chance to do that when the neighbor tried to take her. She is something more than what you told us Cass." Audrey said as the angel kept looking down.

"Where did you find that out?" Dean asked looking back at Audrey.

"I did a lot of reading when you guys were in Scotland. What is she? Spit it out Cass!" Audrey yelled as Castiel looked up at them.

"She was once part of the Nephilim and now she has been born again." The angel explained as the other four looked at him like he was crazy.

"What in the hell is the Nephilim?" Dean asked.

"It means that shes…"

"What is she Cass?"

"A fallen angel…"


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is chapter four you guys! Sorry its taken me so long to update been running into net problems and work has been kicking my ass but FINALLY here you go! Read and review and PLEASE let me know what you think? Good or bad but please dont be too harsh! haha. ENJOY!**

* * *

"Wait…my daughter is what?" Dean asked as Castiel nodded at him.

"Nephilim means 'fallen ones' in Hebrew. Long ago before the Flood angels who were sanctioned on Earth fell in love with humans. They married them and bore children with them who were called 'the nephilim'. There are a few that are good but there are some that took the evil path." Castiel explained.

"The Nephilim have amazing psychic abilities. They can perform out of body experiences, levitation, mind control, time travel and they can read your mind. The ones that sided with God could cure diseases and curses." He added as the other four looked at him in shock.

"That explains the visions Ambriel sent me of Anna." Dean said as Castiel nodded.

"We tried to keep her identity a secret for as long as we could once we knew she was being born." Castiel said as Dean walked closer to him.

"So my daughter is a fallen angel? Who is the fallen angel me or Anna?" Dean asked as Castiel sighed.

"That's where it gets complicated. Neither of you are."

"So my child isn't mine?" Dean yelled as he stared back at Anna who stood there with wide eyes.

"Yes Dean the child is yours. The complicated part is that neither of you are fallen angels. Since Dean was Michael's vessel they used him as a substitute so Ambriel could be born." Castiel explained.

"Let me guess they want to repeat history and have a Winchester be the vessel?" Anna asked as Castiel nodded. "So that means…"

"Sam and Audrey's child if they ever have one will be destined to be Lucifer's vessel." Castiel said as Audrey's eyes widened.

"Hot angel you have ten seconds to start running." Audrey said with a hiss stepping forward.

"Why?" Castiel asked.

"Because I am going to kill you!" She yelled lurching forward but was stopped by Sam who pulled her back.

"Castiel, What if I had a kid with someone else? Would they still be destined to be the vessel?" Sam asked as Audrey glared at him.

"I'm not certain. The bond you have with Audrey is strong. You have exchanged blood before, that made your connection stronger." Castiel explained as Audrey looked at Sam with a blank face.

"After all the things we have been through together you are asking if you had a kid with someone else would it be normal? I can't believe you Sam. You find out our kid could be the next Satan and you want to run to someone else?" Audrey asked as Dean laughed a little.

"What in the hell is so funny?" Audrey yelled as Dean kept laughing.

"Sorry this is like a bad soap opera. Days of Our Lives: The Supernatural version." Dean said with a smirk as Audrey slapped him.

"Now is not the time for your smartass bullshit Dean. You just found out your kid is a fallen angel… not bad. Mine is going to be a fucking demon. How in the hell do you think I feel? This isn't a damn joke!" She yelled as Sam grabbed her.

"Don't touch me Sam Winchester." Audrey yelled as she slammed the door to an upstairs bedroom.

"What in the hell is all this racket in my house?" Bobby yelled as he walked around the corner. "Anna?" He added in a whisper as he ran up and hugged her.

"Hey Bobby."

"So what's going on? Do you know exactly why they are after the kid?" Bobby asked as Dean and Anna nodded.

"Sit down Bobby we have a lot to tell you." Dean said as he lead Bobby into his library and began to tell him the things that Castiel had told them only minutes before.

"A fallen angel? It all makes sense now…" Bobby said a short time later.

"It does?" Anna asked with a raised eyebrow as they watched Bobby walk over to a bookshelf.

"I've had this book for years and never got use of it. Maybe it will help you." Bobby said as he pulled an old tattered book from the dusty bookcase.

"The book of Enoch?" Anna asked as she knocked some dust off the front of it.

"Yeah it's a book that wasn't put in the bible. It tells the story of the fall. All of the 199 fallen angels and the creation of the Nephilim." Bobby explained as Dean grabbed the book from his wife.

""_And they became pregnant, and they bare great giants, whose height was three thousand ells.: Who consumed all the acquisitions of men. And when men could no longer sustain them, the giants turned against them and devoured mankind. And they began to sin against birds, and beasts, and reptiles, and fish, and to devour one another's flesh, and drink the blood._" Dean read with a raised eyebrow. "That is how it describes the Nephilim Bobby. Ambriel isn't going to be a vampire is she?" Dean asked in a serious voice as Bobby laughed.

"No Dean…"

"Then what does it mean?"

"It means that…"


End file.
